Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game apparatus, and more specifically to an apparatus for playing a multi-player game wherein a projectile is volleyed over an elevated barrier comprised of perpendicular partitions.
Description of the Related Art
Games involving balls or other projectiles are very common. In many games, the ball or projectile is played on a court or playing surface having a net or barrier over which the projectile is propelled. Exemplary games include volleyball, tennis, table tennis, badminton, or the like, wherein a ball, shuttlecock, or other projectile is launched/volleyed over the nets. Such games provide enjoyment to individuals of all ages.
In most of the above-mentioned games, the net is erected to divide the playing surface into two areas which are “defended” by opposing teams. The net is generally supported by two support poles which are secured to the ground in spaced relation to each other. Along these lines, many public locations, such as beaches, parks, schools, etc. include dedicated areas for playing such games, wherein support poles are permanently secured to the ground. For instance, it is common for a beach to include volleyball poles properly positioned to allow a user to attach his net thereto for playing beach volleyball. Likewise, public tennis courts commonly include support poles and a tennis net connected to the support poles in an erected position for users to enjoy.
In addition to the foregoing net/barrier games, another common pastime is the game of Four Square, which is typically played on a playing surface without a barrier. The game is commonly played with a resilient/bouncy ball on a solid ground surface, such as concrete or asphalt. Boundaries for the playing surface are marked on the ground to define a large square that is equally divided into four smaller squares. To begin play, players typically enter the large square and each individual player stands in one of the four interior play areas. The ball is served to begin a rally by hitting the ball by hand into any one of the other boxes. More specifically, once the ball is served, the ball enters one of the other internal play zones. The ball is allowed to bounce once, and then the player in that box must strike the ball such that it may bounce within another interior box before the ball bounces again. The rally continues by players striking and returning the ball to other internal play boxes until a player is unable to successfully return the ball to bounce within another player's box.
There appears to be a need in the art for a game apparatus which combines the excitement of the net/projectile games discussed above with the enjoyable characteristics of Four Square. Furthermore, there is also a need for certain aspects of such an apparatus to be easily adaptable for use with existing nets/barriers, such as existing volleyball or badminton nets.